


Into the Depths

by Billie1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Case Fic, Cruise Ships, F/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie1/pseuds/Billie1
Summary: Sirens are amongst us, what will happen when Mulder and Scully take the case?





	Into the Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serah sanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serah+sanguine).

> Thank you to my friends for words of encouragement, advice and editing my story. With out you all, this would be horrible.

Title: Into to Depths   
Author: Billie1  
Summary: sirens are amongst us, what will happen when Mulder and Scully take the case?  
Rating: Xxx sexual content, mature audience.   
Tag: X Files exchange: one word prompt.  
Serah Sanguine- Siren, season 3-7, dark, lust, smut, ust to rst. 

It had been a slow few weeks with cases and Mulder was sitting at his desk going over a few that just came in. As he opened each one and looked over the details, he ran each likely scenario through his head, solving it before he finished.

One was a multiple sighting over Alabama two weeks ago. He pushed that off as a meteor that was also seen in Georgia. He closed that up and put it away.

The next was strange noises coming from the woods of a small town in California. He remembered years ago the same thing happening a month before an earthquake. He would notify them and inform them of the information. When he was done, he set it to the side.

Mulder reached out and grabbed the last case file. He read over the information and let out a gasp of shock. People have been vanishing while on a vacation cruise liner. No signs of foul play, no witnesses, and no bodies had been found. He scratched his head as he read over this.

Just then, Scully walked into the office with drinks in her hands. Walking over, she handed him a cup.

He took it. "Thanks." He took a sip. "So, I think I found our next case," he said as he picked up the file and handed it over to her.

Scully looked at him, skeptically. She took it, sat back in the chair, and read over the pages. Pages upon pages of missing persons reports all from the boat captain and family members.

"Mulder, this happened on a cruise ship. There's no jurisdiction that it's not our area to investigate." she said to him.

"It's in our mailbox. It came to us. Think that means we can investigate it," he took another sip of his drink as he watched her.

She pondered over this as she kept reading. "Oh I don't know, Mulder."

"Scully, when was the last time you went on a boat. Okay don't answer that. It'll be a nice trip to the ocean, at least it's not the woods," he smirked.

"Mulder, this could be dangerous."

"My middle name is Dangerous."

"Well, Fox Dangerous Mulder, when do we leave?" she smirked.

He smiled. As much as he hated his first name, he loved hearing her say it. "Next trip leaves in the morning." He started gathering everything they'd need for this investigation since they probably wouldn't be able to get it later. He bagged the items up, readying to leave the office.

"Do you need all that, Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Don't know what we will need and if we are at sea. We never know what will happen. Better to have it and not need it."

"Well, don't forget that red speedo then," she bit her lip to hide the smirk on her face.

He grinned, "As long as you don't forget your bikini," he waggled his eyebrows at her. 

Scully rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother," she whispered in reply to his last statement.

She sat there finishing up the paperwork from the last case as Mulder called and set up this one. He talked with the captain and the locals, and also Skinner.

Mulder looked over at her. "Everything is set. The captain would like us there tonight before everyone boards tomorrow. So we can walk around and check things out without anyone knowing what we are doing. He will have a map of the ship for us as well as keys to places that are locked and only for crew. So, I say we head home, get what we need and head out. I will pick you up shortly?" 

"Sounds good, how long is the cruise?" she asked. 

"It is a seven day long cruise and it leaves from Baltimore and goes to the Caribbean," Mulder filled her in on that part. 

"Seven days? We are getting paid for this right?" 

"Yes, it's a case."

"Great. I'm going to head home and get my things together. Am I to bring my suits for work?"

"No, no one is to know what is going on or what we are doing." 

"Got it, normal clothes. Okay, I will see you soon." With that, she grabbed her purse and left the basement office. 

Mulder sat there watching as she left. He smiled to himself. He couldn't help but think this may actually be a nice trip to the ocean,if he didn't get sea sick. 

Mulder went to his apartment and packed his things along with regular clothes to fit in amongst the other passengers. He tucked in his red speedo just in case Scully asked about it again, wanting to be prepared. He loaded up his car and then headed over to pick up Scully and her luggage. To say he was highly intrigued over what she packed was an understatement. 

Arriving at the dock, they got out of the car and headed up to the cruise ship. It was a big ship, at least 230 feet tall and 1,188 feet long. He recalled that by the intel he got from the case. They walked up toward the ramp and saw a man standing there, he walked down to meet them. 

"Agents Mulder and Scully?" the man asked. 

Mulder nodded. "Yes, I'm Fox Mulder and this here is Dana Scully," he said as he shook the man's hand. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Captain Dean Lawrence and thanks for coming out. If you will follow me," he said as he turned and walked back up the ramp. 

As Mulder was following, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked. 

There was a splash and then the water rippled out as something clearly broke the surface.

Mulder stood there looking around for signs of whatever it was. Not seeing anything, he continued onward.

The captain led them down the halls to the captain's quarters. "So, here is a map of the ship. The crew are the only ones that know of federal agents on assignment being on this cruise. Here is a key for locations that aren't for the public. This is a map of our destinations and where we will stop for a few hours. My Deputy Captain will take you on a tour of the boat now. If you have any further questions, you know where to find me."

Mulder and Scully thanked him and just as they turned around, there stood a man waiting. "Hi, I'm the Deputy Captain, Mitch Kirk." He started walking down the halls. 

Mulder leaned towards Scully. "Hey, we have Captain Kirk here,” he whispered.

She looked at him with her unimpressed look on her face.

"If there is anything I can get you, just let me know. Right now, we are at anchor and we leave tomorrow at noon. Most everyone will be here by no later than ten in the morning. There are about 800 rooms, 4 dining halls, stores, pools, and a massage palace. Also a gambling hall. I do have your room key as well." He handed Mulder a key as they continued walking.

Scully noticed this. "Um, excuse me, do I get a key as well?" 

"There are two keys there," he informed her.

She sighed with relief. "Thank you." 

After the tour, Mulder looked at her. "I say we grab our bags, then set up a few cameras and get the laptop hooked up and ready. Since we don't have a location or time or anything...we are going to need all the eyes we can get."

Scully nodded. "You’re right. Let's get to it." She headed back down to their car and helped him with the bags. 

Mulder grabbed the bags and locked the car. "So, besides this disappearing thing, it'll be a nice trip."

"Shut up, Mulder," she smirked. She wanted to enjoy this. 

He headed in the direction of their rooms and set the bags on the floor before he pulled out the key card. He looked at the number to make sure he was at the right door before he handed Scully the other key card.

Scully took the card and looked at the number and then to the number of the room across from him. It wasn't the same, so she checked both sides of where he was, only to finally notice the key went to his room as well. "Mulder, we have a problem."

"What is it, Scully?" He asked as he carried in the bags. 

"The key card you gave me goes to your room," she explained as she held up the card.

He stopped and looked at her then to his card. "That's weird." He looked at her. "Well, we are undercover. So, this may be it. Like we haven't shared a room before."

"But for seven days Mulder?" She had her arms crossed as she listened to him. 

"I promise I won't bite," he smirked.

She shook her head, picking up her bag and walking into the room. "What are the names we are using this time?" She opened up the computer to get a few cameras online.

Mulder looked at her, "What do you think we should use?" 

"Oh, I was thinking we keep it simple, Dana and Fox," she smiled as she pulled out a few things. 

Mulder and Scully went about setting up cameras around the ship and making sure each was sending the images back to the laptop. Some of which had built-in microphones. He wasn't sure what they would find during this trip and making sure everything was covered was important. 

Mulder was putting up the last camera when he started hearing singing. He glanced at Scully to see if it was her. "Do you hear that?" 

Scully looked at Mulder. "Hear what?" She asked. 

"Singing." Mulder replied and stood there looking around, wondering where it was coming from. 

As they made their way back to their room, Mulder sat down on the chair and was looking at the cameras. "That's weird." He said.

Scully walked over. "What?" She asked.

Mulder pointed to one of the cameras that was now pointing upwards and they couldn't see anything. "We checked these as we sat them up, it shouldn't be like that." He grabbed his phone and keycard. 

"Where are you going?" She looked at him.

"To fix the camera." He left the room and went to the back of the ship. He was looking around for someone out there. He rounded the corner and seen something move quickly and that went over the edge. Another splashing sound caused Mulder to run to the edge and look into the water for what it could be. 

Not seeing anything, he walked over and fixed the angle of the camera. He checked it with his phone and was happy with the image he saw. He waved at it, knowing Scully was watching. 

Unbeknown to either of them, something was peering over the side of the boat watching him.

That night was a bit weird for the two of them, getting ready for bed together, and laying down next to each other on the bed.

The next morning, Mulder was viewing the cameras and the one was moved again. He played it back and he could see something go in front of the camera and physically move it. He viewed it again slowly but couldn't make anything out. Tagging the time and location, he went about getting ready for the day. 

Scully woke when she got chilled, his body put off a lot of heat and it relaxed her and she slept good. She got up and dressed before he came out from the bathroom. 

Mulder saw she was up when he left the bathroom. "Morning." 

She smiled at him. "Morning." 

"We should focus our attention to the back of the boat." He brought up the camera and then showed her what he found.

"What was that?" She was trying to figure it out. 

"Not sure, I'm gonna head down and fix it again. We will just have to monitor this one more closely."

Throughout the day he had to straighten the camera four more times. He was almost fed up with it, his gut was telling him something was going on. 

At dinner that night, he looked over at Scully, "If it's moved again by morning, I'm gonna sleep out there tomorrow night, see if I can see it for myself."

She nodded in reply, knowing that sometimes the best thing to do. 

After dinner, they walked around the boat together, enjoying the view, he had a small camera and he took a few pictures of Scully with the sunset behind her. Surprisingly, she was letting him. He had the tourist thing down, taking pictures of things that he hoped he could use for the case. 

They got to the back of the boat and hung out for awhile, he was looking at the deck and rails, he could see where something moved across it and was dragged. The scuff marks proved it. He took pictures of it. He then leaned over the rails, looking at the side of the ship. He could see some kind of marks but didn't know what caused them. Just then, he saw fins and what looked like a hand, leaning over to see it better. He could hear voices, he got down and took Scully's hand and walked over to one of the lounge chairs and sat down, having her sit in front of him. 

It was easy for them to play a couple on vacation, hanging out with other people and still doing their jobs. It was a change of pace and actually kind of fun. 

The next day, as Mulder viewed the camera, he saw the same thing he did the night before, what looked like a hand. Surely the disappearances couldn't be just from one person. He looked over at Scully as she laid on the bed. "I'm gonna sleep out there tonight, also set up a trail camera. I want to find out what or who is doing this." 

Scully watched from the bed. "Want me to stay out there with you? You know, in case you fall asleep?" She smirked, knowing it was her that always fell asleep on stake outs.

"Couldn't hurt." He smiled at her. 

They went about doing things in groups and talking to different people, keeping an eye on the crew and captains. He was trying to quickly solve this but it only raised more questions than answers. 

That night, Mulder and Scully ended up talking to the couple for awhile and then decided to hang out with them at the bar, drinking, dancing and having a good time. Mulder was drinking more than he should while on the job, as well as Scully. Mulder took her hand and whispered to her, "We should head back to our room."

Scully could feel the room moving. "I agree." She stood up with him and they made their way back. She couldn't stop giggling. 

Mulder smiled at her. He really enjoyed hearing her laugh. It was something he didn't hear very often. He pulled out the key to the room and dropped it. He shook his head and kneeled down to pick it up. He was very close to her bare legs as she was in a short pair of shorts and a tank top. He reached up, touching her smooth legs, he couldn't resist. As he stood up, his hand trailed up her leg to her hip and side. Looking down at her face, his eyes met hers, glancing down at her lips before his lips met hers. 

Scully was shocked at first, but relaxed into the kiss and reciprocated it with fervor. Her arms went around him, holding him close. She opened her mouth, welcoming him, and it was like a surge of energy shooting through her when their tongues met. 

Mulder reached around and fumbling some, finally got the door open. He picked her up and carried her into their room, kicking the door shut behind them. He walked over and set her down on the bed. Leaning over her, he trailed kisses over her face and down to her neck. 

\-------

Meanwhile, back in D.C., Skinner had been checking his emails for updates from his agents. He hadn't received anything since their first night out, when they sent a message saying everything was hooked up and they were ready to start the case. He picked up his phone and called the ones he knew that could help. 

"Hello?" Said the voice that came over the phone. 

"Hey, this is AD Skinner, I need your help." 

"When and where?" 

"Now and at my office. I haven't heard from Mulder and Scully in a few days and I need your help connecting to their computer to view their notes and find out why," Skinner informed him. 

"We are on our way." Langly replied and hung up the phone. He told the others and they gathered what they needed, and then headed towards the FBI. 

Upon arriving at the FBI headquarters, they made their way to Skinner's office. 

Langly looked at him as he started setting up the laptop and patching up. "Do you have the IP address from them?" 

Skinner knew what he was talking about. "I have the email he sent from." He wasn't sure how to find it. "Help yourself," he motioned to his laptop. 

Langly walked over and did his magic, finding what he needed. He typed in what it was and connected, seeing every camera that was hooked up to Mulder's laptop, and also turning the camera on from the laptop itself. What came into view was not what he expected. At first, all you could see was skin, then all of a sudden skin moving and moans escaping the speaker, and then faces. 

Langly’s eyes went wide as he noticed it was Mulder and Scully and they were having sex. 

By this time, Byers, Frohike and Skinner were standing behind him and were also seeing what he was seeing. 

Frohike was the first to comment. "She's hot."

Skinner couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was affecting him and he was getting hard. He couldn't control it. He's always had a thing for redheads. That's why he had taken his assistant out to dinner a few times.

\---

Mulder felt like he was in heaven, being with Scully this way. He always dreamt about it. The sex with her was so much better because he was in love with her. Going slow and taking his time, he made sure he was giving Scully what she needed. 

Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "I love you." He began to suck her ear lobe. 

Scully gasped out, her nerves were on fire. Wrapping her legs around him, she made him slide in deeper with he. She threw her head back and she let out the most guttural moan and cried out his name. 

Suddenly, singing started and it was the most enchanting sound one could ever imagine hearing. Words of love and beauty mixed with sweet voices and melody.

As Langly watched, he noticed and hit record. He immediately recalled reading about this somewhere.

Skinner reached forward to disconnected the feed, but was stopped by Langly. 

"Langly, we shouldn't be watching this," he said, still bewildered by what he had just seen. His Agents while on a case, were having sex. That was a reason to suspend them for sure. He resolved to talk to them when they returned about it. 

"Do you hear that?" Langly asked all three guys. 

"The singing?" Frohike said.

"Yes, that. Look, neither of them are noticing it," Langly pointed out.

Skinner spoke up, "Yeah, well, they do seem a bit busy." 

Scully ran her nails over his back as she arched her back. She was close. "Faster Fox, I'm gonna come." Her breathing hastened as she held onto him and her internal muscles started gripped his manhood. "OH YES!"

Mulder did as she asked. He grabbed her hips and started moving faster changing angles. Once he felt her release, it sent him over the edge. "OH YES,DANA...GOD I LOVE YOU!" His release followed hers. 

After they both came in unison he looked at her and smiled. He pulled out and lied down next to her with his head propped up on his hand and his free hand, traced over her stomach, chest and arms. Mulder leaned down and kissed her. "That was amazing."

Scully deepened the kiss and smiled as his finger slid over her body. "It was, not that I'm surprised. I knew it'd be amazing," she smirked at him. 

Mulder glanced over at the clock, seeing it was eleven at night and he sat up. "We should head to the back of the boat... see if we can find what is going on."

Scully sat up and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. When she walked back into the room, she smiled at him, still completely naked. She moved in front of him and kissed him. She then walked over and grabbed some clothes. "Still want my company tonight out there?" She asked as she dressed.

Mulder returned the kiss before she quickly parted and he smiled. "Of course I would." He had got dressed while she was in the bathroom before he gathered a few things they might need out on deck tonight. 

Scully was touching up her make up with her compact before they left. When she was done, she put it in her pocket and took a few things from Mulder to help carry.

It didn't take them but a few minutes to walk out to the back of the ship where their one camera kept getting moved. Mulder set up voice recorders, a motion camera and another camera pointed in another direction. 

When they finished up, Mulder sat on one of the lounge chairs and pulled Scully down with him, holding her as they watched the water pass them by. He held her close, his thumb brushing over her hand. 

Hours passed and she had fallen asleep. Mulder almost did too, but he started hearing singing. It sounded close. He nudged Scully to wake her up. 

Scully moaned and snuggled in closer. He didn't want to wake up.

"Scully, wake up, do you hear that?" Mulder asked. 

Scully woke and sat up. She listened carefully. "I don't hear anything, Mulder."

"You can't hear that singing?" He stood up, walking around, looking for the source.

Scully yawned and without knowing what to look for, she sat there watching him. 

The singing got louder and closer. Mulder walked over to the side of the ship, looking over the rail. 

The siren jumped up out of the water once she saw someone heard her and was looking. She grabbed a hold of the man, taking him with her back into the water and swam back to their hidden lair. One good thing about being a siren, you had magic powers. Her powers protected those they took into the water, almost like forming a bubble around them so that the human could breathe underwater.

It all happened so fast.Scully wasn't sure what she saw, but Mulder went overboard. She ran to the rail, looking for him. "MULDER?!" she yelled out. She caught a glimpse of something. She jumped in, desperate to find him. 

She didn't think of the consequences before jumping in, the momentum of the blades rotations pulled her under and towards them, completely cutting her up in pieces. Her hair wrapped around the propeller,getting stuck. Her last thoughts were of Mulder.

The siren carried her human, which was Mulder, back to the hidden cave. She dragged him up onto a nearby rock. She played with him, unlike the others she has taken before, this one was more fit. 

It didn't take too long before Mulder woke enough to singing. Looking up, he saw someone looking down at him. 

The siren, had long black hair and it sparkled like a diamond. Her skin was smooth and flawless, her lips were bright red and looked kissable. Her eyes were a light brown with a small nose. Unlike the other sirens, she was the meanest one. 

Mulder couldn't help but think she looked very familiar. He reaches up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at her better. 

"Diana?" He asked, still confused. He glanced around looking for Scully. It was then he saw other women around. He sat up and that's when he saw they weren't humans. They looked like mermaids. 

She smiled down at her human. Her smirk revealed her fangs and her eyes grew dark. She traced her finger over his chest and that's when she leaned in, biting at him and tearing his flesh off his bones. 

Mulder was in shock and screamed in pain. Blood squirting everywhere, chunks of skin falling and landing on the rock he was on. 

The other sirens made their move, all coming over to have a piece of this feast. 

It didn't take long before Mulder couldn't feel anything and everything went black. He saw his body lying lifeless on the rocks as his spirit rose to the heavens. 

\-------

Alarm clock going off loudly, waking Mulder from his nightmare. He sat up quickly, covered in sweat and his heart racing. He couldn't believe what he just dreamt. 

Scully woke up with the sudden movement and noise. "Mulder, are you ok?" 

He looked over at her, glad to see her there with him, he reached out, touching her face. "Yeah.. Bad dream..very bad."


End file.
